Batman: History Vol.1
'Wayne Manor' Bruce Wayne sits in his study, reading The Complete works of William Shakespeare. He closes the book. Bruce: "Alfred!" Alfred comes to the room standing at Bruce's side. Alfred: "What can I help you with, Master Bruce?" Bruce: "Two things. One, could you bring me some coffee? Two, Pass me the TV remote, please." Alfred: "Yes, sir." He walks towards a table in the room and he grabs the remote. He tosses it to Bruce making it flip in the air. Then he walks out the doorway into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Bruce catches the remote and turns on the TV, and he sees the news is on. News Reporter: "In a residential area in Gotham, there is a house fire. It seems the fire is spreading to both homes connected to it on the side now. And we have just found out that two officers have been shot and killed. Apparently more officers are coming for back up." A lady can be seen breaking the window from the top floor, from the camera's view. News Reporter: "There seems to be someone inside there!" Bruce stands up and goes closer to the TV. The lady can be seen waving her arms out. News Reporter: "It seems the firemen can't help her. And they can't put the fire out anytime soon as it is so much." The police cars pull up on the street. News Reporter: "It seems the police are here, but there is no sight of anyone who killed the two officers." Bruce: "Alfred! You need to see this!" Alfred walks into the room holding Bruce's cup of coffee. Alfred: "Like I told you before, this city hasn't gotten any better since you left, but actually worst." He says this while handing Bruce the cup of coffee. Bruce: "Someone needs to do something about it." He then drinks the Coffee in one gulp and walks out the house. Alfred follows him. Alfred: "Where are you going, Master Bruce?" Bruce puts on his jacket. Bruce: "The toolshed." Bruce walks out across the long field of the Wayne Manor. Alfred continues following Bruce. Alfred: "For what?" Bruce gets to the Toolshed. Bruce: "An axe." He goes in the Toolshed and grabs two axes and two shovels. "Care to help me?" He says this handing one of each to Alfred. Alfred takes both tools. Alfred: "Help you with what, exactly? Master Bruce, I am lost on what exactly you are doing." Bruce stands next to Alfred and points to the Old Well. Bruce: "See that Well over there? Well, we're gonna destroy it." He starts walking towards it. Alfred follows. Bruce gets to the well. Bruce: "I'll go first." He starts chopping at the well. As Bruce chops, Alfred notices his form is wrong. Alfred: "Fix your arms and your back! Like this!" He shows Bruce how to correctly chop with an axe. Bruce looks. Bruce: "Okay then." He starts chopping correctly now. After a while the two end up completely clearing the well. Bruce: "Now, here comes the fun part." He gets his shovel and breaks the wood barrier at the bottom of the well. It reveals a big cave. Alfred: "And I guess we're going into the cave." Bruce: "Yep, I'll head down there, you go get some Flashlights, alright?" He starts climbing down into the cave. Alfred: "Alright." He turns around and begins walking across the field back to the house. Bruce jumps down into the Cave. It's dark and there is only one source of light in there, a huge hold in the cave. Bruce: "Wow, this place must be ancient." Alfred arrives to the door and opens it going to the kitchen to get the flashlight in the drawer. Bruce keeps walking forward, as he's doing this a whole ton of bats fly towards him in a swarm. Bruce: "Wow." he stands up in the middle of the bats as they swarm around him and fly out of the well. Alfred grabs the flashlight and walks back outside. As he is walking he sees the bats in the air flying. Alfred: "What in the world, Master Bruce?" He begins running back to the well. Bruce: "This is so amazing." Bruce continues walking in the middle of the bats. Alfred hops into the cave rolling on the ground to break his fall landing in a kneeling position. He then stands up and looks forward, turning on the flash light where he sees Bruce. Alfred: "Are you okay, Master Bruce?" Bruce:"Never better Alfred, Never Better." He walks to the giant hole in the cave. He sees that it's a dirt road with foliage all around it. Alfred follows Bruce. Bruce: "I wonder where this leads, you ever seen this, Alfred?" Alfred: "No I never have. If I may ask, Master Bruce, why are we going if we don't even know where it leads to?" Bruce: "It's not just for this Road, Alfred, it's for this whole thing." Bruce walks to a plateau in the cave. Alfred keeps following. Bruce: "If we design things right, this will be the perfect HQ." He looks around the cave. Alfred: "HQ? HQ for what? What in the world are you talking about." Bruce: "..What if I told you I was becoming a Vigilante?" Alfred suddenly gets a blank serious look. Alfred: "Are you serious?" He asks this in a disbelieving voice. Bruce: "As serious as ever, Alfred." Alfred: "And what made you want to do this? Not only that, but what make you suspect that under this well would be an HQ?" Bruce: "What you said, Gotham has become a Cesspool of crime and that Lady in the Burning Building made me fully go through with it." He looks around more and points to a Bat, "That." Alfred: "Master Bruce, this city has BEEN a cesspool of crime. It just has gotten worse. And you still haven't answered my second question. What made you suspect that under here would be good for an HQ?" He crosses his arms awaiting for an answer. Bruce: He stands and thinks for a second. "Batman, it's the perfect HQ for Batman." He walks around. "Yeah, put some scaffoldings here, a couple of support beams and a Canopy." H admires the whole place. Alfred: "So you are going to completely pretend like you didn't hear me and ignore my question?" He stands there looking at Bruce with a disappointed face. Bruce: "Listen to me, BATman, BATcave, plus, no one will expect an HQ to be here." Alfred: "Master Bruce, you are missing the point. This was a well, so how did you know there was a batcave under here?" Bruce: "When I was a child, I used to see some bats fly out of here at night. So, I figured they must be coming from somewhere." Alfred: "Being a vigilante is very dangerous. You sure you want to do this, Master Bruce?" Bruce: "Positive." Alfred sighs. Alfred: "Well I guess you're too old for me to tell you otherwise. So what exactly will you have in this HQ of yours?" Bruce pulls something out his pocket. Bruce:"I drew this." Alfred takes the drawing. Alfred: "Interesting. It seems you have this all planned out." Alfred sticks his hand out to give the paper back to Bruce. Bruce looks around. Bruce: "Shall we get started?" Alfred waves the paper in Bruce's face aggressively to signal for him to take it. Bruce ignores it and goes out of the Well. Alfred: "How did he grow up to be such an asshole..." He says this while following Bruce and balling up the paper and throwing it on the ground. Bruce: "From my Father." Bruce gets out the well. Bruce: "Hey, Alfred are you still in touch with that Guy? Lucius Fox?" Alfred: "We talk every now, and then." Bruce: "Can you give me his number? I need to have a talk with him." Alfred goes to his contacts and finds Lucius. He then proceeds in calling him. Alfred: "Here you can talk to him right now." He says this while giving Bruce his phone. Bruce takes the phone. Bruce: "Hello, Mr.Fox, we have some business to discuss." Bruce doesn't get an answer back. Alfred: "The phone is still ringing, Master Bruce..." Bruce: "..Well I feel like an idiot." Lucius suddenly answers the phone. Lucius: "Hello, what is it Alfred?" Bruce: "Hello, Mr.Fox, this is Bruce Wayne. We have some business to discuss." Lucius: "Bruce Wayne? Well I haven't heard that name in a while... What exactly is this business we have to discuss?" Bruce: "Do you still have access to the old Wayne Enterprises weapon warehouses?" Lucius: "Always." Bruce: "I think I may need some..things out of there. Do you think we can get it without being caught or anything?" Lucius: "I know you can, coming from a smart brain like yours." Bruce: "Heh. Where can we meet?" Category:Role Plays